gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Games Social Club
The Rockstar Games Social Club a website to connect Rockstar Games' releases with the Internet. Users can pre-register on 17 April 2008 to receive exclusive contents on the website. It was launched in conjunction with the release of the console versions of Grand Theft Auto IV on 29 April 2008. Currently, four games are supported on the website: *Grand Theft Auto IV *Midnight Club: Los Angeles *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Beaterator The website has limited access to those who do not register their games. Once registered, users can see their stats synced with the website and can enter contests only available to those who registered. Grand Theft Auto IV Viral Infection :"Check out the spread of 'virus' all across the world." Launched on 24 October 2008, this section shows a map of the world on how many local players are infected by a "zombie virus". The "virus" in question is actually the act of killing of a Rockstar staff in multiplayer or the association with a normal player who has killed a Rockstar staff; any player who has killed the aforementioned people will be "infected", thereby gaining a male zombie avatar dressed in nothing but a yellow Rockstar speedo and sandals. Because of the requirement to play multiplayer in order to be infected, not all GTA IV players will be represented on the map. Marathon :"Compete with your friend in a variety of physical challenges." This section lists a number of otherwise typical tasks that can be completed in the game. They include: *Walk or run - 400 miles *Drive - 4,000 miles *Swim - 40 miles *Activities - Perform 400 times *Fire - 120,000 bullets *Jack - Steal 2,4000 vehicles *Stunts - Perform 8,000 stunts *Public Transport - Travel 400 miles *Arrested - 120 times *Wasted - 600 times After completing a portion of the aforementioned objectives, players will also receive "bronze" and "silver" certificates before attaining the ultimate "gold" certificate upon reaching the final goal. The certificates can be printed onto paper. Millionaires Club :"Come count your money with the rest of Liberty City's elite." Launched on 30 July 2008, this section records the most amount of money that the player earned. A list is provided on people who reached $1,000,000 that can be ordered by the time taken to reach it, the date on which it was reached, or by total earned. Only those who reached the $1,000,000 mark can view this section. The list is accompanied by a short guide on how to make money in the game, as well as being backed by custom US$69 banknotes featuring Lola Del Rio on the observe and Niko Bellic firing a pistol on the reverse, and a "Money Maker" magazine featuring Brucie Kibbutz on the cover. The list, guide, banknotes and magazine can be moved around. Multiplayer Leaderboards :"Keep track of your online multiplayer cred." Launched on 28 May 2008, this section lists and ranks all players in multiplayer, listing their average score (in dollars), total score (in dollars), games played and games won. The section also narrows the list down to include the highest scoring players in specific multiplayer modes (player or ranked matches). The Story Gang :"You've completed the story, now what? Come inside."' This section lists and ranks all players who have completed the main storyline. It can be ordered by time taken or date completed. The list, illustrated within a pocket book, is backed by an interactive tabletop scattered with various items, memorabilia and photographs from the game that can be moved about using the mouse (the book itself can also be moved around). Only those who completed the story can view this section. Hall of Fame :"True dedication recognized here." This section lists the top 10 players who have achieve the listed categories above in a short amount of time without cheats. The categories include: *100% Club Leader - Achieving 100% completion of the game within the shortest time. *Story Gang Leader - Completing the final mission the fastest. *Millionaires Club Leader - Obtaining $1,000,000 within the shortest time. *Marathon Champion - Completing all Marathon objectives within the shortest time. *Dare Devil Champion - Completing all 50 Unique Stunt Jumps in the shortest time. *Pigeon Collectors Champion - Killing all 200 pigeons in the shortest time. In addition to top 10 listings, users can view their own "Trophy Shelf", which contains trophies of their achievements, complete with the position they have attained as they are included into a list. The 100% Club :"An elite club of players who have completed 100% of the game." This section lists and ranks all players who have completed the game. Only those who completed the game can view this section. Players who have entered the club can also print a certificate or fake membership card as physical evidence of their achievement. LCPD Blotter :"Daily tracking of criminal activity in Liberty City." This section tracks and lists crime reports in single player by players worldwide. The reports include: * No go area - Lists and ranks areas in the city where criminal activities by players occur the most. * No go street - Lists and ranks streets and expressways in the city where criminal activities by players occur the most. * Call outs - Number of LCPD police officers called out to pursue players for the last 24 real world hours. * N.O.O.S.E. call outs - Number of NOOSE units called out to subdue players for the last 24 real world hours. * Weapon of choice - Displays the most frequently used weapon by players. * Criminals arrested - Number of arrests on players. * Cars stolen - Number of cars stolen by players. An interactive police officer will utter random things on his police radio when the mouse cursor is hovered over him. Many of these scripts are also used by police officers in game how are on a radio. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Player Stats (To be added) Mr. Wong's Launched on 1 May 2009, Mr. Wong's Laundromat is an online game available to any registered Social Club users, even those who do not have GTA Chinatown Wars. Players can earn money and prizes from the website and transfer it to their earnings to their linked game. Guardian Lions (To be added) Peking Duck Hunt (To be added) Rampage Launched on 1 May 2009, this section shows how many Rampages the player have done, how many yet to uncover, and exactly where they are. Downloads This section contains downloads, which includes ringtones, wallpapers, and papercrafts. The page itself can only be accessed by registered Social Club users but the download links can be accessed by anyone. Fully Cocked This section is exclusive to those who pre-ordered GTA Chinatown Wars for the DS through select retailers. Social Club TV Social Club TV is a video hosting website that can be accessed by anyone. It was launched in conjunction with the release of the PC version of GTA IV on 2 December 2008. Only those who have the PC version and are logged into the Social Club can upload in-game footage recorded through the Video Editor. External links *The Rockstar Games Social Club website *Detailed information on PlanetGTA es:Rockstar Social Club